


Letters to a pirate

by NordicPrincess93



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: (Work in progress)What happens when an auridon girl truly does not belong, she looks to her friends who connect her to a dark soul in the hopes that it will deter her. It doesn’t





	Letters to a pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress because I don’t like the ending. It may go from one long chapter to a few chapters depending on if I want to extend it. Let me know if any ideas in the comment and any kudos is welcome. Lots of fluffy happiness and teen angst, daddy issues and pirates.  
> The idea came to me from many harry/Evie ship stories, if you don’t like me borrowing ideas then let me know and I will add a link to your url below

Ophelia awoke and sat up in her bed, making sure to breathe she leaned towards the nightstand to grab her journal and pen. The nightmare was the same as usual. Piercing blue eyes, long black matted hair, skin darkened from the sunny days on the sea, the red coat with large gold buttons, the matching hat with the large feather and the hook. The hook frightened Ophelia the most, it’s silver gleam tarnished with the fresh red blood that had recently been spilled.

Captain Hook had haunted her dreams since she was young enough to know what fear was. Every night she awoke covered in sweat, no matter the dream hook would always turn it into a nightmare.

Ophelia wrote her dreams out after she woke up, her mother always believed that writing them out would make the nightmares disappear, her mother was wrong.

Deciding that attempting to sleep was futile, Ophelia made her way downstairs to start breakfast. The sun was starting to make its way up and she could hear her father stirring. Plating the pancakes she looked up to see her father yawning and messing with his tie.

“Morning” this made him jump and loosen his tie again.

“What are you doing awake at this time?”

“I couldn’t sleep again”

“Dreams?”  
  
“Nightmares”

“Same one”

“As always”

“Well its just a nightmare, old hook cant get you in a dream”

“It feels like he can.”

"Remember hes just a story in your head, he isn't real."

"He always feels real"

“Best get ready for school then”

Ophelia decided against more chatter and made her way up the stairs. Conversation with her father had become shorter as she got older, it was like he didn't know how to speak to his own child. She was thankful for it though, she didn't really know him either, just a widowed banker with what she assumed was a boring past, except for the part about her mother.

Ophelia remembered her mother telling her about a boy that didn't want to grow up until he met the love of his life. They decided to grow up together and make a life for themselves, they had a daughter with the brightest green eyes and the softest blonde hair. The child was the kindest and sweetest child ever to have existed and for that her parents felt blessed. Ophelia loved hearing that story, it was her favourite memory because after the story would come the lullaby that soothed her off to sleep.

They were a happy family until the day that her mother died. That day was a blank in Ophelia's mind, no matter how hard she tried all she could remember was that one day her mother was there and the next, she wasn't. Her father's attitude changed after that day too. instead of his happy and free self he became more grounded and protective of his daughter, never letting anyone else in the house and only letting Ophelia leave if she was escorted. This lasted until the day she turned sixteen, the last remnants of their happy relationship died that day as Ophelia demanded her freedom.

Realizing the time Ophelia rushed to get ready for the long day ahead. Deciding on her regular green leather jacket and comfy skinny jeans, Ophelia tightened her waist length blonde hair, her pride and joy, into a plaited bun on the top of her head and made her way to school. Not being royal meant that Ophelia had to make her own way to school, she preferred it this way and always enjoyed the journey without anyone having to escort her.

Arriving on campus with minutes to spare she chained her bike and made her way to her locker to find her books on the floor and her locker squeaking. Carefully entering the combination Ophelia leapt back as what looked to be hundreds of mice cascaded out of her locker. Behind her were girls screaming and boys laughing and one voice in particular shouting

“Hey mousy girl, enjoy your family reunion?”

Ophelia turned to see chad charming jeering at her, surrounded by his peers she couldn’t find the confidence to approach him or even speak so instead chose to pick up her littered books and make her way to class with her head held high avoiding all the mice along the way.

Lessons came and went and Ophelia felt herself start to drop into her regular routine, being teased, shunned, and ignored to the point where she once again skipped lunch just to hide from everyone in the library. But even that wasn’t safe as towards the end of lunch fairy godmother approached and escorted Ophelia to her office.

Sitting at her desk opposite Ophelia and looking as stern as she could which wasn’t stern at all, the fairy godmother started her speech which had obviously been well rehearsed.

“Miss Banning, it has come to my attention that your grades are suffering and now you have caused a ruckus with your pet mice which as you know are not allowed on school campus”

“They aren’t m-“

“And now interrupting me, miss Banning you are becoming a nuisance to your fellow classmates and we don’t want that now do we, am i going to have to put you into my goodness class?”

“No ma’am, all i have to do is stay away from everyone”

“Maybe making friends is the best thing for you dear, maybe I should ask one of our older pupils to escort you across campus from now on”

“That’s not really necessary I’m not a new-“

“But you act like one, Ophelia do you feel like you don’t belong?”

“Maybe if the princes and princesses here weren’t so mean then maybe I wouldn’t feel left out.”

“Oh they’re just teasing, kids will be kids. Now I don’t want to have to talk to you about this again, off you go before final class, what is it you have?”

“How to avoid and/or break a curse”

“Ah a good class, i prefer a good old fashioned true loves kiss to break a curse but thats just me.”

“Well if there was such a thing as true love then maybe i would agree with you”

Fairy godmother gasped and Ophelia took this as a chance to escape the office and the campus. Pedalling to her favourite spot where she looked over at the island.

She had thought multiple times about running away to the isle of the lost but she never had the confidence to make the journey and leave her father alone. Sighing she stayed until the sun set in the sky before making her way home.

—————————————————-

The next day was worst for Ophelia, the nickname mousy followed her through the corridors, no doubt rumours having being started by chad. Runnning away from the chittering students Ophelia rounded a corner and slammed right into Princess Evie.

“I’m so sorry Evie I didn’t look where I was going” stammered Ophelia

“It’s okay, lia right?”

“You can call me that if you want, as long as you don’t call me mousy”

“Why would anyone call you mousy, your hair is the most beautiful blonde”

“It’s not because of my hair, its in fact a long story, I wont bore you with the details.”

“Well if you need me to make them stop just say the word” this made Ophelia pause

“Actually is there something else you can do for me instead?”

“Uh sure, what do you need?”

“You’re ambassador to the isle right?” Evie chuckled

“Yeh something like that honey, but what business could you possibly have on the isle?”

“Ive had an idea, some kids didn’t receive invitations right?”

“Well yes” said Evie, unsure of where the conversation was going “only the ones with no hope were left on the isle and will be reassessed soon”

“Well” pondered Ophelia. “What if we start a pen pal service, or exchange students?”

“You want to go to the isle don’t you?” Sighed Evie, heart heavy with sadness.

“I don’t think I belong here, i cant make friends with anyone, they all hate me”

“Honey I don’t hate you”

“Yeh but evie you have friends, plus you’re a princess, you get respect from all who look upon you, plus you’re absolutely gorgeous and talented and I could never hold a candle to you.”

“Woah woah lia honey, you think all that is why I have friends?” Ophelia nodded slowly, dreading what evie was going to say next. “Long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, perfect height and by the looks of it weight. Lia honey, I think I know your problem but you aren’t going to find an answer with the isle kids”

“How do you know?”

“Because the kids that were left behind were left behind for a reason, they aren’t all like dizzy.”

“But maybe they can-“

“Learn, no.” Evie sighed “honey, I’m going to go with your pen pal idea and I’m going to connect you with someone I think you need to talk to.”

“Really? You think they can help me?”

“Not in the way you’re hoping but I think talking to him will help you understand why the isle is a dangerous place. Well thats if he agrees”

  
——————————————————-

It was a strange request so Ophelia had never expected Evie to accept, but she did and now all Ophelia had to do was wait. Getting someone from the isle to be a pen pal to someone from auridon would be a difficult task but Evie seemed to be able to arrange it.

A few days later a very nervous Evie arrived at the door with a letter scrolled up and tied with a red ribbon.

“He agreed?” Asked Ophelia with hope in her voice

“I had to pull a lot of strings but yes, he has written you a letter explaining how bad the isle is, but promise me no matter how charming he gets you will NOT go to the isle on your own or take anything or make any bargains or-“

“Evie, I took villain studies, I know how they work.” She jibed as her hand reached out for the scroll.

“Before I had this over Ophelia i need you to promise two more things”

“Okay?”

“One, promise you will never ask for his family surname.” Ophelia chuckled before realising.

“Oh you’re serious, okay I wont ask his true identity agent Evie” Ophelia saluted

“Ophelia” moaned Evie smiling as she did so “I’m really serious about number two”

“What’s number two?” Giggled Ophelia, amused by her own joke

“Promise me that you wont fall in love with him”

“They’re just letters Ev, what harm can they do?”

————————————————-

Waiting until nightfall to read the letter, Ophelia bid her father goodnight and curled up in bed, untying the red ribbon she thought about how carefully it had been tied, there was no denying that she was excited to read about this persons life. Unfurling the scroll she braced herself for splotches and mistakes. There were none.

_Dear princess,  
I was unsure of whether I would accept your strange proposal of writing to one another but I admit that your curious inquiries about my home has piqued my own curiosity._

_Evie explained that you were feeling like you don’t belong in your precious Auridon, well I’m here to tell you princess that you’re much better off there than you are here. Here i am but a humble pirate, sailing under the command of my captain. I have no family of which to speak and I have few true friends. The isle is dangerous for a wee princess such as yourself and so aye, I agree with Evie that your proposal to come here is reckless._

_I don’t know what else I am supposed to say but if you really don’t think you can handle the bullies in Auridon then you really wont be able to handle the bullies here, for I am one of them and I would make your life hell._

_Sincerely Harry_

_P.s. not sure why we can only give first names, Evie must think you would be afraid of me._

Ophelia read the letter twice, the second time to appreciate the handwriting of a so called pirate. She felt offended that he referred to her as a princess and so was determined to rectify the situation.

_Harry,  
My name is Ophelia and I am nowhere near a princess in either marriage or birth. I like being only on a first name basis, you’re right, Evie is very protective._

_I can handle bullies, I’ve handled them my whole life. What i cant stand is being treated like I’m nothing just because I’m not royalty. I already know I’m nothing so I just want to be something and i thought spending some time on the isle would help me find what i am supposed to do, or be who I am supposed to be but evie has forbidden me and so has my father and also the king so there’s no point in me even trying anymore._

_Everyone is against me, I just wanted to find someone who knew how I felt. I wont find anyone like that here. Thanks anyway, its okay if you don’t reply back._

_Ophelia_

She carefully rolled the paper and wrapped it in the same red ribbon. She made a mental note to hand it to Evie in the morning and with Harry’s letter on her nightstand she laid down to sleep.

————————————-

The next morning was a blur. Ophelia awoke with only one thing on her mind and that was to send the letter to the pirate. She made her way downstairs, skipped breakfast and walked straight out the door to school.

She found Evie in her bedroom repairing a seam that had come loose on a coat, and knocking gently made her way into the room.

“Lia, how are you, let me just do this and you can have my full attention before the bell rings.” She tied off the thread and snipped it with a flourish. “Okay what’s up?”

“I need a way to get this to Harry” Evie was clearly shocked judging by the wideness of her eyes and mouth

“Honey whatever for?” Evie shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked Ophelia in the eyes. “What did he say?”

“He just assumed that I was a princess and I wanted to rectify the situation. How can i get this to him?”

“Oh” gasped Evie, clearly relieved it was something that simple. “Well there are a lot of kids here that send letters to their parents so I sent up a little postal service and a limo driver takes the mail to a meeting place on the isle where all the mail is handed out and other mail is collected’

“That simple huh?”

“He goes everyday, ill show you the post box, just make sure to put Harry’s name on it or he’ll never find it”  
—————————————————-

Harry leapt like a cat at the guys throat and gave a few swipes of his left handed hook before Uma called the fight off with a wave of her hand.

“I’m bored of this, get back to work!”

Always the gentleman harry reached down with his hand to help the guy up but was pulled away by Gil who had just come in.

“Gil I’ve told ye before, don’t lay yer grubby hands on me!” Pushing the boy off, harry readjusted his coat only to find Gil whispering something in his face. “Gil, boy I’m warning ya.”

“You have a letter” Gil was frantic with worry “if Uma finds out-“

“Let me worry about Uma, where is it?” Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll identical to the one that Harry had given to Evie. “She actually sent one back”

“She?! Harry, Uma will tear you to shreds, what are you doing contacting a girl from Auridon?”

“None of yer damn business alrigh’”

Harry stalked off to his hideout and landed on his bed with a thump. Undoing the ribbon he noticed was the same one he had sent to her. He was shocked to find that the girl wasn’t a princess, "I thought they were all royal over there" he admitted in his head.

She was bullied and she felt alone, she felt like she was nothing. He had no sympathy for the girl but he started to write her back.

_Ophelia,  
My apologies, I assumed that all of Evie’s friends were royal._

_You cannot confide in me for I am not your friend. You would not like me as your friend. Evie asked me to keep you away from the isle but if you persist in responding then I shall have to show you just how scary the isle can be._

_H_

He was confident that his response would scare her off but two days later another letter arrived for him and Gil loyal as ever had collected it no questions asked. Her response was short but in no way near sweet. Her response fueled him to know every single corner of this girl.

_H_

_Is that a promise, pirate?_

_O_

———————————-

She had fretted over her response after a few days had passed with no letter and no pirate turning up so she carried on doing the best she could, every night falling asleep reading Harry’s letters.

Fairy godmother had obviously become worried of Ophelia, and had asked Evie to keep her close by. Evie had almost adopted Ophelia as a sister after finding out about her past and her bullies. The two almost became inseparable save for Mal’s jealousy keeping them apart.

Adopting the nickname Lia, the girl with her newfound confidence started to make friends and do well in her classes. Everything seemed to be going well until the day it didn't.

Chad charming wasn’t easily scared of the isle kids like the rest of the school, and he made sure to make his return to the school (after the mouse incident) was known to all.

The day after chad’s return, people started to whisper around Lia, the people she counted as her friends shied away from her and her teachers refused to answer her questions.

Confused and hurt Lia turned to Evie for advice only to find hatred in her friends eyes.

“And what do you want?”

“Evie, why are you acting like this, why is everyone acting like this? Everyone hates me, what have i done?”

“You don’t know?” Evie crossed her arms and glared at Lia, the sight frightened lia to her core. “Youre nothing, a waste of space and air, and you turn around and call me a worthless isle kid”

“No evie i would never say that”

“Well you did, get out” the door slammed in Lia’s face and she felt like giving up, it had been two weeks since she had last sent a letter to harry but he was the only one she had left.  
————————————-

After two weeks of wondering what to say to the girl that had piqued his curiosity, harry was shocked to receive another letter. Gil had snuck it into his room and left it on the table.

The letter was in a green envelope and on the front was his name next to the word: urgent

_Harry, i need your help. I don’t know how but everyone has turned against me, even evie. They say that I’ve said things that i would never say. Even the teachers refuse to answer me when i talk._

_Do you possibly know of a spell that could do this? And any idea of how to break it? I missed class the day this was taught and i have no one else to turn to. I know you’re a pirate and you may not know what to do but I’m desperate._

_Maybe it would be easier and quicker if we used modern technology my number is below, we don’t have to talk but a text message would be quicker than a letter_

_Lia_

True to her word a phone number sat at the bottom, harry stared at it unblinking saving it to memory. He made a mental note to buy a phone and quickly rushed to the only source of magic he knew of, Uma.

Rushing to the chip shop he arrived just in time to see Ursula disappear into the back and rushed to his captain. Uma was stood next to the bar staring at the blank tv.

“Uma” harry asked in his quietest voice, he knew when she was upset. She visibly wiped a tear from her eye and turned to face him.

“Harry. you’re here early.” he shrugged, and gave his best sneaky smile.

“i know of a wee problem happenin’ in Auridon, an I just assumed you’d be interested.”

“a problem huh? mal finally dumped ben?”

“no”

“fairy godmother lost her wand?”

“no”

“well then what is it Harry ‘cause i'm busy.”

“everyone is under a spell, I have acquired a wee spy and the lass has informed me that everyone is acting like they belong on the isle, even the adults. maybe this is our chance to take Auridon while we can. Then when we have Auridon we break their spell and kick them all out, name ye queen and rule together.” he flashed his flirty eyes and winked at Uma.

“no can do Harry, if everyone is acting like they’re on the isle then we’ll never get past them, no we need to break this.” Uma started to pace so fiercely she didn't see Harry’s shoulders drop with relief, he loved his captain but there was no way he could be with her, he was a lone wolf.

“well what would ye suggest then daughter of the great sea witch?”

“I'm thinking that your...contact isn't under the spell herself, maybe if we can think of an antidote we can get it to her and she can make sure the spell gets broken.”

“sounds like a plan, are we taking a trip?”

“no, we cant go anywhere near there whilst everyone is the way that they are, no ill have to find my mothers spell book.” Harry was excited that he would be able to help Ophelia, but he was unsure of his captain stealing from her mother.

just then a long tentacle made its way from behind the curtain and dragged Uma into the back, harry prepared himself to defend his captain but a few seconds later she emerged with the spell book in hand.

“she thought our plan was a good idea and gave me the book.”

“just like that?”

“apparently so, but she wants something in return.”

“knew there’d be a wee catch, what does she want? the rest of your life working for her?”

“She knows of your letters Hook, she wants the girl.” Harry hardly knew the girl but these words made his defenses rise, he grasped his sword and snarled

“No, the lass is mine, ye cant have her witch!” He almost shouted towards the curtain. Sure enough a tentacle came flying out, it wrapped around him and pulled him back through.

“You poor unfortunate soul” cooed the voice of the sea witch. “You care for a girl you have never met, well no matter, if i cannot have her then i shall take you in her place.” The sea witch squeezed harder so that Harry couldn’t move his arms then suddenly she dropped him with an almighty scream.

Uma stood with her sword dripping purple blood

“Actually mother he’s mine” Ursula did her best to escape through the back door but uma was too quick. “Ive had enough of you ordering myself and my crew about. Harry, plan witch bitch!!’

Harry nodded at his captain and sliced through the rope holding the rugged chandelier causing it to fall and trap Ursula. Harry and uma had planned it for months but could never find the right time. With the sea witch trapped under wood and netting uma had the perfect aim.

“Forgive me mother but i just cant sail under your colours anymore” and with one jab of her sword the sea witch melted into a pool of ooze.

——————————————

Lia sat on he end of her bed, she had been waiting all day since she had sent the letter but there was still no contact from her pirate, maybe he didnt get it, or maybe he didnt care. Lia cared though, she was alone and afraid. Harry was right, there was no way she would cope on the isle if everyone acted like this.

Suddenly the phone in her hand vibrated with a message from an unknown number, her heart leapt and sure enough it was from her pirate.

_Go to your mirror, my captain has a plan. H_

It was short but it made her smile to know he cared enough to find someone to help her. She glanced up at her mirror and sure enough saw a beautiful woman with dark skin and blue braided hair.

“You’re his captain?”

“What were you expecting?”

“I’m not sure but you’re beautiful” the captain seemed taken aback by the comment but shook her head and continued.

“Okay so harry said you needed help, everyone is acting like....well like us?”

“Uh yeh, how is that a bad thing for you guys?”

“Just... trust me its bad” the captain started flicking through a book “aha i think I’ve found what you need, give me two minutes to find a potion”

“How do you know so much, aren’t you just a captain?”

“I’m so much more than that little auridon girl” and with that she vanished

Lia looked at the message from harry and hit reply.

_So your captain is like the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and i know evie!! Thank you so much for the help harry, it really means a lot!!_

The captain returned before a response did. She was giggling.

“I’m going to tell evie you said that”

“Oh my gosh don’t you dare she would eat me, okay do she wouldn’t because she is so careful about what she eats but in her mood she would definitely kill me”

The response was laughter from the captain and lia laughed with her, it strangely seemed natural to talk to this girl, lia was hopeful she would have a friend for life with this captain.

“Okay” started the captain “ Youre going to need to find a way to get this dust over everyone, this will break the spell of anyone it comes into contact with, even if they shake hands with someone else it will transfer.”

“So in theory it could stick around for a long time and prevent any curse from being placed on them”

“Technically yeh but if i wanted to take auridon id want to fight for it, not take it from mindless.... anyway, reach in and take it” lia reached forward to take the bottle but paused.

“So how do i know you aren’t going to take my hand and pull me in or something? Am i going to have to trust you word?”

The captain shrugged before nodding. Lia took a deep breath and reached into the mirror.

The bottle was gently placed into her hand and she went to pull it back when she saw the captain wrap something around her wrist. When her hand was free of the mirror she put the bottle down and assessed the bracelet.

It was hand woven with many colours mixed into it, it was the first gift lia had received in a long time.

“How did you know?”

“Its from harry not from me....wait, know what?”

“Today is my birthday, with everyone being the way they are no one remembered. Tell him thankyou for me” lia could feel the tears in her eyes and wiped them away before they could fall.

“Okay lets not get soppy” exclaimed the captain “let us know if it works or not”

“I will thank you.....um I don’t know your name”

“Uma, my name is Uma”

—————————

Ophelia put the dust on a pair of gloves and all during the next day a slight touch or a knock of somebody would cause them to stop or blink as the spell wore off.

She managed to get most of the school when she saw others passing the dust on among themselves. She pocketed the gloves and made her way to the library. All the whispering was replaced with kind greetings of “hi lia” and “how are you?”.

Lia felt so pleased with herself that she beamed all the way through free period and the last few classes. Making a mental note to thank Harry and Uma as soon as she got home.

As lia unchained her bike from the rack, she spotted evie storming up towards her.

Lia managed quickly to get some of the dust off the gloves and as soon as evie was close enough lia blew some at Evie’s face.

The princess coughed and sputtered before blinking and shaking her head.

“Lia, what’s going on? Why am i covered in dust? Did something happen?”

“It worked, the spell is broken!! Oh i could kiss those pirates, evie you’re okay” lia leapt towards her friend and embraced her as tightly as she could.

It made her late to go home but lia stayed to explain everything to evie and even showed her the bracelet.

“Wait i missed your birthday? Oh honey i am so sorry!!”

“Its okay its not like i didnt get anything, i got my friend back” the two girls hugged once again

“Lia I did tell you to be careful of harry, you aren’t....falling for him are you?”

“No of course not, i had no one else to turn to”

“So you turned to a villainous pirate?”

“I was desperate?” The girls laughed together until lia went home. That night just before going to sleep she made sure to thank her pirate friends.

_Today has been amazing, thank you again for being so kind and helping me, maybe Evie was wrong, maybe we can be friends :)_

———————————

Harry paced the length of the ship and back many times before uma found him

“What’s wrong with you pirate?”

“Lia called us......friends”

“Well she’s either being coy or she really does just think of you in that way.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Uma i really like her, I’ve never even seen her!”

“I have, you’d like her, she’s blonde.”

“Well i do like blondes”

“Hell yeh you do!”

“Is she beautiful”

“Hmm, she isnt my type but her eyes are green like emeralds and her face is pale. She seems to like the colour green.”

“She sounds....amazing”

“Hook you got it bad, how did this even happen?”

“Sit down and ill tell you”

————————

Harry and Ophelia kept in contact for a few months after the incident, either talking via text or letters, they had promised evie never to reveal their true selves to each other and kept that promise.

They swapped stories of their lives to each other until one day harry couldn’t take it much longer, he yearned to see her, to express his feelings for her and so sent her something so precious that he was sure he would win her heart.

Ophelia received the gift and was gobsmacked at what to say, she texted harry as soon as she could

_What is this, I’m scared to open it I don’t want to damage it!_

_Its okay, open it. Its traditional for a pirate to send something to a woman he cares about before going out to sea_.

_You care about me?_

_Just open it lass!_

So she did and what Ophelia saw made her heart soar. It was a small hand carved box, inside was a delicate golden locket heart on the finest chain she had ever seen.

With the slightest touch she could muster she opened the heart to find a lock of the silkiest brown hair she had ever seen, it was soft to the touch, she realised that it must be harry’s hair. She closed the locket and gently placed it around her neck. She grabbed her phone.

_Harry you sneaky pirate, this is beautiful, and so personal. I love it_

_I’m glad you do lass_

_So are you really going to sea?_

_No but there’s been a change of plans so i just wanted to make sure you had something to remember me by._

_You are forbidden to die, you cant die before we’ve even met!!_

_Don’t worry sweet one, i haven’t lost a fight yet_

_Goodnight harry, sleep well_

She placed the small box and her phone under her pillow and snuggled under her covers.

Suddenly her door burst open and her father came in with a face as furious as thunder.

“Youre in contact with someone from the isle?!” Her father shrieked. “Do you know how dangerous that is?!

“Father please!!” Its not dangerous. He’s just a friend”

HE?! Her father bellowed. Grabbing her by the arm he wrenched her out of her bed and down the stairs. He stood her in front of the portrait of her mother on the wall. “She died because of the people on that island and every day they bring new ones over, what if they allow him over?!”

“Father I don’t know what you’re talking about please, please you’re hurting me.”

“What if they send over the man who killed your mother, the man who almost killed you?! What if they send over hook?”

The name sent chills down Ophelia’s spine and in that moment she remembered the nightmare, Captain Hook, full of malice and rage hadn’t been in her dreams for a very long time, in fact she hadn’t had a nightmare since the first letter from harry.

“You said hook was just a story, a nightmare concocted from a little girls imagination.”

“Oh grow up Ophelia, surely you’ve figured it out by now!! Hook is a real man and he lives on that island with his bastard of a son and together they plot to come here and destroy us, destroy you!!”

“Father please” suddenly he struck her with such a force that she drops to the floor clutching her face. It was the first time he had ever been cruel to her, but it was the final straw, if even her own father couldn’t protect her then no one could. She slowly stood and made her way back up the stairs, her father had dropped to the floor with his head in his hands sobbing, not at striking his own flesh and blood but sobbing for other reasons entirely.

Ophelia made her way to her room and did the only thing that she could think of. She packed all of her belongings and climbed down the vine outside her bedroom.

Running as fast as she could she reached the school campus and made her way straight to evie and Mal’s room.

Knocking the door she heard their soft voices question who it was before the door opened and she was faced with a very tired looking Mal

“Oh its you, what’s-“ she stopped, staring at lia’s face, a bruise had started to form, lia could feel her cheek throbbing. “we told you not to meet Harry, now i guess thats your own fault.”

“What? This wasn’t him” evie poked her head around the door, gasped and pulled lia into the room.

“Lia what the hell, who did this? Ill destroy them, well i wont, I’ve just had a manicure but ill make sure they pay” lia sighed before breaking into tears.

“I think my dad has been drinking, he just went all crazy after he somehow found out about Harry. He told me that my nightmares were actually memories and that Captain Hook is actually real” she didnt see the two girls Blanche at the name or the look they shared and so continued “he told me when i was young that Captain Hook was just a fictitious image created by my young fearful mind, and then he turns around and tells me that Captain Hook is actually real and is plotting to kill me just like he killed my mother.”

“Wait” interrupted Mal “hook killed your mother?”

“Yeh according to my dad.”

“So why did he hit you? Because you’re in contact with someone from the isle?”

“Basically yeh, if i speak to fairy godmother can i stay here?”

“I already have a room prepared for you” came a voice from the open door, lia was stunned

“Fairy godmother how-?” The fairy godmother raised her hand to silence the girl.

“The night guard saw you running with your bags, is this all you own?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Then follow me, you girls can chat more at a reasonable hour.”

Lia followed fairy godmother to her new room, it was just like all the other rooms only instead of two beds there was only one.

“Ill be alone?”

“Yes you will Ophelia but before you make your new bed and settle for the night i would like to ask you some questions about the past few months. First of all, I believe you are familiar with a certain captain Uma.”

“Yes ma’am”

“And is it true she helped you overcome a spell that had settled over the school?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Hmm, when i asked you to make friends this was not what i meant, i am relieved that you are able to make friends but you have without a doubt chosen the wrong ones.”

“I don’t understand, i thought we were able to make friends with the isle kids.”

“Yes with the ones that are here in auridon, not the rejects”

“They aren’t rejects.”

“They are nowhere near good enough to come here. You are to cease communication of any kind with these pirates starting now, do you understand?”

“No I don’t, am i not allowed to have friends?”

“Yes you are Ophelia but not these friends. End the communication or i will ban you from my school grounds effective immediately.”

“Yes ma’am, can i at least say goodbye?”

“I suppose so, there is good inside you Ophelia, do well and i may be tempted to allow you to join our sailing party this weekend.”

“Okay, um, thank you” And with that the fairy godmother left. Lia prevented the inevitable by unpacking her meagre stash of belongings and making her bed. Her procrastination wasn’t enough and soon all she had left to do was message her beloved pirate.

_My dearest harry, it is with a heavy heart that i must write this but we are no longer able to keep up this charade of friendship any longer, fairy godmother has forbidden me to communicate with you anymore and for once i cannot deny her order. I am truly sorry harry but this is the last you will be hearing of me, and seeing as it is my last chance to tell you this.... i love you harry, we may have never met but i know in my heart that i will never love another as much as i love you._

Is what she wanted to write. Instead the text read:

_We cant communicate anymore. I’m not sure if this counts as a breakup but its either i stop messaging you or end up on the streets. I’m sorry_

And with that she turned off her phone.

——————————

Harry was sure of it, his heart was breaking. It had been three days since she had sent that message, after everything he had risked for her and all the gifts, it was over just like that.

Suddenly he thought of his father, what would his father have done if he had lost his love? His father would have gone on a rampage to get her back but Harry couldn’t do that, they were unable to leave the isle.

Suddenly Uma came around the corner with a scroll in hand grinning ear to ear.

“I found it harry, the way out of this wretched prison.”

“Lass what are ye on about?”

“My mother didnt know that she had a way of enchanting a vehicle...or ship... to escort them anywhere.”

“Yer joking”

“Nope, we can go and crash that party this evening, now all we have to do is find out coordinates”

“I could rescue her?”

“Youre still hung up on that girl? You can have any girl you want.”

“I want her”

“She dumped you harry, let it go”

Harry stormed off in a sulk fueled rage. He barged into his room and collapsed onto his bed. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Gil popped his head around.

“Harry”

“Get lost ye wee codfish.”

“I think you need to see this”

“I said get out Gil!” Harry stood and brandished his sword at his friend only to see the boy holding a perfectly wrapped box in his hands.

Gil tentatively extended his hands towards the furious pirate. Harry sheathed his sword and took the gift. The paper around it was green and the bow on the top was a soft baby pink, the colours indicated the gift was from Ophelia.

“I picked it up for you this morning. I guess this doesn’t count as contact right?” Harry grinned and ripped the paper off as quick as he could. Inside the box was a silver pocket watch, he gently lifted it using his hook and saw on the back was an engraving.

_For you to count the minutes until we finally meet_

Harry’s heart stopped as he read the engraving over and over, he hoped there wouldn’t be too many minutes. She too hoped they could meet and for that he was happy.

Attaching his pocket watch to a chain he hung it around his neck, it was small enough to fit snugly under his shirt, close to his heart.

—————————

Evie had finally persuaded Lia to come to the party by making her a new party dress for that evening. It was pink with a matching hair bow that nestled snugly into lia’s hair bun. Despite not being a princess, lia finally felt like one, the fabric of her dress was soft and flowing and stopped just below her knee to show her new flat white shoes. Lia had expressed her dislike of heels multiple times so evie had made sure to buy her the flats as a very late birthday present.

Lia had wanted to talk to Harry so instead decided to send him a gift to express her feelings, she had hoped that he hadn’t taken the text too badly and that he would wait for her until she was old enough to take on the world by herself.

After the events of the royal cotillion, everyone was unsure of getting back onto the ship but king Ben had encouraged them all that everything was under control this time.

The party was going well and everyone was having fun until trumpets signalled the approach of the king and lady Mal. Everyone stopped to bow and greet the couple as they walked down the stairs. As they reached the bottom Ben made a small speech that would have made any woman swoon, not lia though. Her thoughts were upon her pirate on the isle that was now floating passed her peripheral vision. Her attention turned back to the king as he dropped to his knee and promptly proposed to Mal, everyone gasped.

“Well well well, isnt that just peachy” came a heavily accented voice from the top of the stairs. It belonged to a pirate in a long red coat with a tattered hat and and in his left hand, to Lia’s dismay, was a hook. “Ye always did want to be a queen didnt ye Mal?”

“Where’s Uma?” Was Mal’s response. Lia had no time to question how she knew Uma when suddenly pirates from all over the sides of the ship started to descend upon the crowd. Everyone fought the best they could but the pirates had swords and everyone was defenceless.

“Stop right there hook” a voice bellowed from the sky. The owner of the voice descended from a spot in the sky and when his feet touched the deck lia gasped.

“Father?” She whispered.

“I may not have defeated your father but I’m sure i can defeat you.”

“Bring it on old man” the pirate responded removing his scruffy hat to reveal a head of unruly hair.

The two charged at each other and fought as hard as they could. Lia watched her father parry and swipe until something inside her told her that she should be the one fighting the pirate with the hook.

She turned to the stunned blonde pirate next to her and punched his face as hard as she could, as the pirate fell she grabbed his sword and charged towards the duelling pair.

She met the pirates sword with her own just as her father started to falter.

“Hook”

“And who might you be little princess?” The pirate gestured towards her father with his hook. “Daughter of pan i presume?”

“What the actual chuff is pan?” The pirate grinned a grin that made lia want to punch him

“Why that is of course” he once again gestured his hook towards her father. She turned to quickly glance at her father and as her eyes caught his something inside her came alive. She felt a strength that she had never felt before.

“Well in that case” she turned to look back at the pirate and stared deep into his piercing blue eyes “daughter of pan I am” and with that the fight began.

The two twisted and parried, thrusted and swiped. Their swords clanged together so hard and sparks started to fly between them. The pirate was quick and the whole time giggled and smiled at lia as if he was goading her, she just wanted to punch him.

The pirates and the crowd had suddenly started fighting again, some of the jousting group managing to get swords from unconscious pirates that had suffered from a stiletto or two.

Lia and the pirate kept on twisting so fast it was as if they were dancing. Lia managed to twist out of a grab and caught the pirates coat, pulling as she did so. The pirate looked less threatening with his coat but they soon realised that by ripping his coat off she had caught his hook and had flung it across the deck.

They both ran towards the hook and as she was just about to grab it she felt her bun being tugged under her hand. The pirate threw her back by her hair which had caused her bun to fall out and her hair cascaded down her back. It made her look wild and she was determined to pay the pirate back for that, he had slid across part of the deck to get his hook and turned just in time to see lia standing over him holding her sword to his neck.

“Aye princess you seem to have me beat.” Lia started to lower her sword when suddenly his hook wrapped around her ankle and pulled. Lia fell onto her back and hit her head, but that didnt stop her, she used her core muscles to flip up back to standing and used a back flip to collect her sword from the floor. She stood facing the pirate once again.

“You’ll have to do better than that pirate”

“Aye it seems i must”

She once again thrashed her sword at the pirate and he used his hook to defend himself from her. Suddenly something made her glance over at Evie to see the princess kick one of the pirates in the face. Hook used the distraction to hook her sword and twist her around, he held her back flush against his chest, his hook against her neck and his hand on top of hers holding the sword. Lia could feel his breath brush her ear, it both frightened and excited her.

“Seems like Ive finally caught ye little princess, yer a slippery one”

“How many times do i have to tell you pirates?” She paused, pulling all her strength. “I’M NOT A BLOODY PRINCESS!” With that she grabbed his hook and released her sword. She pulled the hook and spun releasing the hook and catching her sword with the same hand. The pirate bent to collect his hook but lia put her sword right to his chin, pulling his head up.

Everyone had stopped to watch them now, the pirates on hooks side and everyone else on the other. Lia edged her sword down to strike the pirate right in the middle of his chest but as the tip reached the goal lia felt it hit something under the pirates shirt. She glanced up to his neck to see a silver chain glistening under the fairy lights.

Using all her courage she lowered her sword and used her hand to reach for the chain. Sliding the trinket out she gasped at the sight before her. The engraving she had painstakingly spent hours to create stared at her. The sound of her sword hitting the deck could be heard across the whole ship.

Lia lifted her eyes to glance once again at those piercing blue eyes only to see them looking at her with confusion. She saw his eyes glance her up and down, they lingered at the sight of her cascading hair but lingered even longer at the locket around resting just below her neck. Finally his eyes made their way back to hers once again.

“Uma was right, ye are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” Lia felt her cheeks redden when suddenly she heard a voice come out of the crowd behind her.

“Ophelia Bell” lia whipped her head around, her heart full of anger.

“Don’t you Ophelia Bell me, Father!” She started slowly stalking towards the man. “Just when were you thinking of telling me that my own father was a flying pirate killer?”

“Don’t exagger-“

“Exaggerate, me? Never. You have lied to me for too long Peter Pan.” She filled all of her hatred into his name. Her once beloved childhood hero now standing in front of her as a broken old man. “So whatever happened to never growing up?”

“I chose to love your mother over staying young”

“You call that love? You're the reason she’s dead!”

“That boy’s father is the reason she’s dead”

“No! Your stupid feud with that boys father is the reason she’s dead! You were an arrogant teenager, caught up in the magic of an island that you could not control, you took thousands of lives willingly.” Lia could feel her anger rising. She looked her father in the eyes and finally felt the truth. The spark that had switched between them was something Lia didn't quite understand. She hated it. She hated him. Suddenly realising she was weaponless, Lia whipped around and snatched the hook from Harry's hand. His face showed shock but he let it happen. Uma watched astounded that the pirate had even let her touch it, let alone brandish it.

With all her force Lia lunged for her father in blind rage. She had always blamed other things for the death of her mother but finally finding out the truth had made her angry at her father for being such an arrogant boy. If he hadn't of taken Hooks hand then things would never have gotten so bad. It had been centuries of revenge and hatred. Lia had had enough. Her father managed to dodge her blows and pushed her to the ground in an attempt to stop her. She allowed herself to be pushed into a roll and landed back onto her feet, just in time to see her father attempt to flee. In her anger she threw the hook. It stopped Pan dead in his tracks as the hook struck wood mere inches from his face.

"You missed."

"You really think I would end you that quickly?" Her father faced her as she once again stalked towards him. "I didn't miss, I aimed perfectly." Reaching her father she got right into his face and smiled a smile that made his heart sink. Realisation struck him that he had done this to her, he had driven her away.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Lia chuckled deeply.

"It's too late for that Pan. I will kill you for this, not today but one day. and when I do..." she paused to pull the Hook out of the wood. "..I will use this to carve out your heart, and feed it to a crocodile." Pan gulped. Lia laughed "Quite a poetic end, don't you think Harry?"

The pirate behind her smirked "Perfectly"

Lia turned to her pirate and picked up a sword that was near her feet. She grabbed her hair and in a single swipe she cut it to shoulder length. dropping the hair unceremoniously she turned her attention to the crowd.

"I had always kept my hair long to keep the memory of my mother alive. I cut it now in spite of my father. Never again will he look upon me with pride, he will look upon my hair and remember this day. The day he finally lost his family." 

"Let's go home Lass" Harry held out his hand.

"No Ophelia, my daughter, please"

Lia took one last look at her father,

"You have no daughter" with that final statement she grabbed Harry's hand and all the pirates fled.

 

———————————

Harry was stunned, she was finally here, in his arms, on his ship. She was shaking, Gil had rescued Harry's coat after their fight and had wrapped it around her the second she landed on deck. Harry hugged her as hard as he could.

"Let's go below deck, yer shaking so badly"

"I'm not cold"

"Come on lass, before the lads think yer weak" This struck a chord and she stood to join him just as a huge wave crashed over the deck. Uma had made a trip to Auridon before making her way back to the ship, in her own way. 

"Sorry about that lads but you'll be wetter than that when we head off into open waters, now get back to work" The men obeyed and flurried off to do their chores. Lia and Harry took their chance to get to his quarters.

"I'm sorry I took your hook" mumbled Lia inbetween shivers. 

"Lass everything I own is yours now" Lia glanced up into the eyes of the man who loved her and felt unworthy. She left his arms and started to pace.

"I don't deserve it Harry, I don't deserve anything, I was so horrid, I threatened my own father's life, I don't know what came over me it was like I was a monster and I was just so angry I wanted him to die, I wanted my own father to die, Harry!!"

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep kiss, savoring every sense of her. She returned the kiss stroking her free hand up his jawline and into his tousled hair that was still wet. When they finally broke apart, lia dropped her hand to his chest and reveled in the feel of his heart beat. The silence between them was one of mutual calm. Harry lifted both his hands to her face and held his forehead to hers.

"You were perfect." He kissed her again before they were interrupted by Uma coming in with a magically dry bag.

"Okay so I broke into your room and took everything and then I broke into your fathers house and took as much as I could, i've also got provisions and extra weapons." Uma looked up to see Harry and Lia looking at her with blushed cheeks. "Oh did I interrupt, I'm S-"

"Its okay" hastened Lia."Now lets see what you've got"

She rushed off to change into some dry clothes which gave Uma and harry time to talk.

"Why didn't you stop us fighting, you knew who she was"

“I wanted to stop the two of you, I saw Evie did too but you just looked so incredible together, so passionate and fierce, I wanted to see how it would end.”

“She nearly killed me”

“Aye”

“I nearly killed her”

“I saw”

They sat in silence contemplating what kind of conversation, if any, they would be having if one had killed the other.

"I really love her Uma, I don't know why"

"Well don't go losing her now, I need a strong first mate."

Lia came back wearing a fitted black corset over a long sleeved white top. Her black leather trousers allowed for movement and her boots were slightly heeled and crawled all the way up her leg until they reached her knees.

"I didn't think you liked wearing heels?" asked Harry

"Well a year ago I didn't like pirates but here I am"

"aye princess here you are" Grinned Harry

"And here i'll stay"

 


End file.
